A hot spot in storage architecture is part of a data storage system that has high activity or is frequently accessed. The term “hot spot” can refer to data that is frequently accessed by a particular application or to frequently accessed data in a storage system that is shared by multiple applications. Often, hot spots present performance issues to the computer applications accessing hot spot data and the storage system storing hot spot data. Input/output (I/O) requests or commands are used to store data to a storage system and to retrieve data from the storage system. These I/O requests or commands incur latencies or delays while data is being written or retrieved. Since hot spot data is accessed frequently and the storage system incurs the same access latency each time the data is accessed, the aggregate delay associated with accessing hot spot data can lead to performance problems for the storage system. If such hot spots can be detected, the storage system can move this data to a faster storage medium, or other solution, in order to reduce access latency. Accordingly, storage architects and administrators attempt to reduce the effects of the hot spots in order to improve application and storage system performance.